A Star Wars Christmas
by general andrew
Summary: A lonely Darth Vader and a stormtrooper meet on Christmas day aboard the Executor.


**Something that took me half an hour to do, I thought hey it's September going on October I might as well do a Christmas story. Oh and I don't own Star wars (Darn disclaimers) **

It's Christmas aboard the Executor, a super star destroyer and flagship of the Imperial Armada. Everyone has a festive mood as presents and treats are distributed among the ranks. Vader walks the halls, wherever he goes happy conversations stop, smiles die and some even pretend to work. Darth Vader hated Christmas, if the clones were still around he wouldn't have to worry about this, but since the Empire had started recruiting members work had gotten just sloppy. Tarkin was on leave with his family in their Coruscant home. The Emperor was also away tending to business on the Death Star which was coming along nicely. It was Vader's tenth Christmas alone, on one Christmas a couple years ago he actually was invited to spend Christmas with Tarkin, but he regrettably declined knowing that his mere presence would have drained all the life out of the holiday. So alone he walked the many halls of the ship with each passing room some sort of story or laughter could be heard, as soon as he came into view though it would momentarily stop. He was close to his meditation room when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Merry Christmas Lord Vader." Said a static voice which could only belong to a Stormtrooper. Vader turned to see a single Stormtrooper standing at attention, he walked up to him his air mask hissing.

"What did you say?" Vader asked in his best, 'I'm just wondering' voice.

"I said Merry Christmas Lord Vader." He responded. Vader took a moment to ponder why he would say this. On occasion a captain or high ranking officer would say such a thing, but never once had he ever heard it from a trooper.

"What would make you say such a quote?" Vader questioned. The man seemed to twitch a bit.

"My apologies sir, my commanding officer has instructed me to stand in this hall and greet anyone who passes by as to insure holiday cheer." He said. Vader immediately realized what was going on. Some officer had pulled a prank on this lowly cadet, although he had no taste in jokes he felt sorry for the boy.

"Tell me, what is the name of your commanding officer?" Vader asked.

"Lieutenant Sell Dopp sir." Vader noted that. Vader also noted how miserable it must be for this boy to stand here on Christmas day.

"Come, a trooper such as yourself should not have to waste his time on such a trivial assignment." Vader said as he began walking.

"But my commander?" he fearfully asked and for good reason. Everyone knew questioning Darth Vader meant almost certain death, yet the idea this time never came to his head.

"If he has a problem with it he may speak to me." Vader said in a threatening voice trying to reassure the man. He immediately began walking side by side with Vader which was also unethical but Vader seemed to pay no mind. "What is your name private?"

"Designation G-1152 Private Calvin Gaps sir." He responded.

"And tell me, where are you from?"

"Courlag sir, that's where I enrolled into the Imperial Academy sir."

"You can drop the pleasantries, this is a humble conversation between two Imperials nothing more." And it was.

"Right sorry sir, err…I mean sorry." Vader was still scary as ever but he did his best not to get annoyed. Vader spotted his room a few feet ahead, but for some reason he turned left wanting to loop back around.

"So tell me what made you want to join the Empire?" Vader asked.

"Well in all honestly it was because of my mother, she had always talked so highly of the Empire and was thrilled when I had gotten accepted into the academy. She always said how proud she was of me when I received my official armor." Vader took a moment to think back on his mother but cast it quickly out of his mind. "Do you have any family?"

"No." Vader responded and added no more. It was silent for a moment.

"Sir not to be nosy but my group is going to be sent on a special mission in the Outer Rim sometime soon and I was wondering if the talks about a giant space station are true." He was getting awfully comfortable fast, but Vader didn't let it affect him.

"They are, it is called the Death Star and it will be a moon sized station capable of destroying a planet." He said. Calvin took a moment to understand what he had just heard. Vader sensed his feelings shifted towards his mother, he was worried about her. "Have no fear, it will only be used if absolutely necessary and only against our enemies." That of course was a lie, if any system so much as hinted rebellion they would be destroyed. Calvin didn't stop thinking about his mother. He did start pondering something though, it was an elusive thought, some sort of weapon. Vader realized Calvin was fixed on his lightsaber hanging on his suit. "Have you ever seen a real lightsaber before?" Vader asked. Calvin seemed a bit shocked to how Vader knew this but he regained his composure quickly.

"No, it's just that I thought only Jedi carried those weapons and they were all killed yet…" No more needed to be said, Calvin thought Vader was a Jedi. Although this upset him a bit he didn't show it.

"I was once a Jedi until I found out about their plans to destroy peace then I abandoned their ways." Vader responded coldly. They had successfully looped around and were standing in front of Vader's meditation door. "Thank you Calvin, it was a most pleasant conversation." Vader bit his tongue after he spoke for two reasons. One he thanked a private, and two he called him by his first name. But Calvin responded back in a respected tone as two officers passed by.

"Of course sir." Calvin responded. The two officers walked away and Vader resumed his posture and attitude.

"Now I want you to go find a party private, Christmas isn't over yet. That's an order." Vader said.

"Yes sir, Merry Christmas sir." Calvin said as he marched away. Vader satisfied walked into his room where he reflected for a long time on the conversation he had just had. The next day Vader tried to find Calvin but it seemed his transport to the Death Star had come sooner than expected and had left already. Vader did find his commander Sell and imprisoned him. When asked about the charges Vader responded.

"For the misuse of valuable Imperial resources (Calvin)." Although disappointed that he wouldn't have another chat with him for some time Vader thought it might be best knowing the Death Star was invincible and Calvin would be safest there.

**Doesn't that put a warm feeling in your heart? lol didn't think so.**


End file.
